Ghosts
by Anyachan08
Summary: Fic à chapitres - Heero n'aime pas Duo. Duo court d'un extrême à l'autre. Ils ont 15 ans. Quelques années plus tard, Duo hait Heero autant que Heero le déteste. Ils vont devoir faire face à une situation qui n'a pas changé dans un contexte différent
1. I Insomnia

**Auteur :**** Anya**

**Base :**** Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimer :****L'univers de Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas**

**Genre :**** Angst, violent, lime (yaoi)**

**Insomnia**

Depuis quelques temps, le simple fait de te regarder me retourne les entrailles: quand je croise tes yeux froids et méprisants, quand je reconnais ce rictus qui déforme tes lèvres craquelées et desséchées, ou encore quand je remarque tes bras où les muscles saillants révèlent encore plus ta maigreur.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme un autre: tu es toujours aussi écoeurant en revenant de mission Tes bras sont éraflés en de nombreux endroits, et tes mains sont en sang jusqu'au bout des doigts, là où tes ongles devenus noirs de saleté sont tout aussi répugnants. Tes mains semblent inhumaines, froides et grises comme celles d'un cadavre. Ton pantalon large cache l'état de tes jambes, mais tu as perdu l'une de tes chaussures, et ton pied nu, noir de terre et rouge de sang laisse deviner le massacre. Appuyé contre la porte, tu te retiens pour ne pas tomber, avec toujours cette lueur malsaine dans les yeux, cet éclat de folie qui t'empêche de t'effondrer face à moi.

Tu es la personne que je hais le plus au monde.

Tous les jours, tu me reviens dans cet état et je te soigne. Jamais tu ne me remercies. Pour toi, il n'y a là rien d'anormal: être un terroriste, c'est prendre des risques, et revenir blessé n'a rien de dramatique. C'est pour cette raison que chaque jour qui passe, tu me méprises d'avantage pour être touché par quelque chose que tu considères comme normal... Petit à petit, je perds la notion du temps à force de revivre cette même scène depuis le début de cette mission.

Je sais que tu souffres aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons. Comme nous ne savons ni partager, ni même communiquer simplement, il nous est également impossible de guérir nos plaies respectives. Pourtant, malgré tous mes échecs, je cherche encore la bonne manière d'agir avec toi. Je sais déjà que tu ne veux pas que j'interfère dans tes décisions, tu ne veux pas non plus de mon « sentimentalisme », de ma « compassion », ou même mon aide. Je pense savoir tout ce que tu détestes, alors peut-être finirais-je par trouver quelque chose que tu acceptes.

Je suis désespérément amoureux de toi, alors je me raccroche à de ridicules espoirs.

Je sais bien que es répugnant, franchement idiot, et buté. Mais je t'aime quand même, rien n'y fait. Je te trouve beau, j'aime ton côté sérieux et obstiné. Ton intelligence m'impressionne, même si elle n'est pas utilisés à de bonnes fins. Ne pas pouvoir m'empêcher d'aimer une personne comme toi me rend malheureux, parce qu'il faut être fou pour ressentir des sentiments aussi forts pour un meurtrier dans ton genre. En réalité, ce qui me blesse le plus, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas. Je pensais qu'avec le temps, tu ne me serait plus indifférent. C'est bien ce qui est arrivé, mais alors que tu aurais pu m'accepter comme coéquipier ou ami, tu t'es mis à me détester.

Tu me hais parce que tu ne sais que détruire pour te donner l'impression de vivre, or je fais semblant de vivre pour mieux détruire. Je suis ton exact opposé, tout ce que tu ne veux pas être ou pas voir. Je te dérange. Encore plus depuis que tu a remarqué que je t'observais sans cesse, que j'avais envie de toi dès que je touchais. Pour toi, je suis un parasite.

Et pourtant… Pourtant, je m'obstine à faire comme si rien ne se passait. Comme si nous étions des étrangers, et non pas des ennemis. Mais je te dérange et je me fais encore plus mal. Par amour. Depuis, je suis aussi régulièrement pris par des accès de colère: je veux te punir, te tuer même, pour que nous disparaissions avec nos maladies, notre dégénérescence, pour que nous laissions les gens normaux reconstruire le monde. Ni toi, ni moi, ne bâtirons le futur. Nous sommes des terroristes. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Mon véritable souhait est pourtant de pouvoir te parler d'égal à égal, de voir que ton regard a changé et que tu m'acceptes. Des fois, je rêve de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi... Mais les rêves les plus heureux sont aussi les plus tristes, parce qu'ils ne restent jamais plus que des rêves.

Alors laisse-moi te tuer avec moi, Heero.

* * *

Je regarde à travers la fenêtre de notre planque. Nous sommes à St Petersbourg, et nous avons quitté le climat rude de la Sibérie hier. Une nouvelle partie de la mission commence, et une nouvelle épreuve pour moi. Je n'arrive pas à dormir depuis que la planque nous oblige à partager le même lit. Depuis que je te fais l'amour juste avant de te tuer de mes propres mains dans mon sommeil.

Heero… Je suis malade.  
Et toi tu aurais bien besoin d'un psy.

Alors laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi mourir…

* * *

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir._

J'ai la vue trouble, la tête lourde, le cœur au bord des lèvres.  
Je suis malade, mais je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à partir.  
Je ne veux pas vivre comme ça.

Meurs avec moi, Heero…

_ Duo.

Ne m'appelle pas avec cette voix là. Celle qui me donne des ordres, me rabaisse et me hais.

_ Duo.

Je soupire. Je te déteste.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tu me jettes un regard désespéré.

_ D'après toi ? Ca concerne la mission.

_ …

_ Je t'ai imprimé les détails.

Tu passes à côté de moi, me tends les feuilles et repars t'enfermer dans la chambre.

_Si tu savais comme je te hais…_

Je ne peux pas oublier l'état dans lequel tu me revenais la semaine dernière, lorsque nous étions en pleine Sibérie. J'avais envie de vomir mes entrailles, te voir recouvert de sang de la tête aux pieds me rendait encore plus malade qu'à l'ordinaire. Tu souriais en plus, le sourire satisfait après le travail bien fait. Tu es écoeurant.

Et pourtant, j'étais incroyablement heureux. L'ambiance malsaine qui nous enveloppait à ton retour m'excitait encore plus. Non seulement parce que tu avais besoin de soins, besoin de moi, malgré tes tentatives pour m'échapper, mais parce qu'en plus tu t'endormais, même en sachant que j'étais présent. J'en venais presque à être heureux que tu aies commis un nouveau massacre.

Une faiblesse que tu détestes, et tu m'en hais encore plus.

Moi, je jubile autant que je me retiens pour ne pas être pris de vertiges. Je sais que je suis malade, je me dégoûte de penser comme ça. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un irrépressible bonheur. Tu te fiches de mon existence ? Eh bien je me fiche de ce que tu penses ou ressens.

Je veux juste te faire l'amour et te tuer. Rien que ça.

Oui, je suis schizophrène. Et un assassin. Un ado paumé de plus.  
Oui, j'ai des pulsions. Meurtrières. Sexuelles.

Laisse-moi te faire goûter l'Enfer aussi… Puisque c'est de ta faute si j'y suis.

Mais toi, tu ne comprends pas qu'il te faut fuir. Tu ne comprends pas que tu es en danger. Tu te crois invincible. Ca tombe bien: je préfère les gens qui ont du caractère... Je t'aime d'un amour malsain, et toi tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Tu comprends juste que je suis attiré par toi. Le reste, tu t'en moques. Tu te crois à l'abri.

Alors tu sors de la chambre juste vêtu d'un caleçon et d'une chemise ouverte, comme si je n'étais pas là. Et moi je te dévore des yeux, je te bouffe déjà. Tu sais que je te regarde. Tu sais déjà que je vais me tourner vers toi avant même que tu ne sortes de la chambre. Tu le sais si bien que tu ne prends même plus la peine de lever les yeux ou me faire une remarque.

Je sais ce que tu penses. Tu penses que de toute façon, je ne suis pas assez idiot pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Et puisque notre mission a deux ne durera encore qu'une semaine tout au plus, tu te dis que ce n'est qu'une semaine à me supporter, après quoi tu éviteras de me revoir. C'est tout.

Tu es si simple à comprendre, Heero. Tu es si idiot de croire que j'en resterai là. Je suis malade, et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mais ta haine à mon égard a entièrement pervertis ce que je ressentais. Je te hais à un point que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Et si tu ne l'as pas remarqué, c'est que tu es déjà mort.

Parce que j'ai une longueur d'avance.

Alors quand je me lève et que je te suis dans la salle de bain, tu ne te retournes même pas. Tu me jettes un regard noir dans le miroir, c'est tout. Et moi je referme la porte en te souriant. Tu te retournes, les lèvres serrées. Tu m'ordonnes de sortir, mais je ne fais que me rapprocher de toi. Alors tu hausses le ton. Et moi le sang me monte à la tête. On va se battre, et je vais gagner, je vais avoir le dessus. Tu essaies de me frapper au visage, mais tu es celui qui est blessé, Heero. Je suis rapide et agile, tu es blessé et fatigué. Alors je te laisse t'épuiser, je pare tranquillement. Quand tu comprends que je me moque de toi, tu ouvres la porte de la salle de bain, tu me prends par le col, et tu tentes de me faire sortir. Bon. Là tu auras vraiment tenté quelque chose au moins. Mais tu as déjà perdu, Heero… Je te repousse d'un coup à l'intérieur, et tu te cognes contre la paroi de la douche. J'en profite pour fermer la porte à clé, je fourre les clefs dans l'une de mes poches arrière. Et je t'observe. Tu me regardes avec tant de haine que j'en suis un instant déstabilisé.

Mais c'est trop tard.

Je m'avance et t'attrape le menton pour t'embrasser. Bien sûr, tu me repousses et tu me mets une belle droite. J'ai la lèvre en sang. Alors je te frappe aussi. Je ne sais pas combien de temps, mais je te frappe jusqu'à en avoir mal aux bras. Quand je te regarde à nouveau, ton visage est en sang, tu gis sans vie au sol. Un instant, mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Et si je t'avais tué… ? Mais je vois ta bouche s'ouvrir lentement, cracher du sang, et tes yeux briller de rage derrière tes cheveux désordonnés. Alors j'ouvre le robinet de la douche en grand, côté eau froide. Je dirige le jet droit vers ton visage, je t'inonde d'eau gelée jusqu'à ce que je te voie grelotter. J'ai atteins mon but: tu te calmes, tu ne me résistes plus.

Je rentre dans la douche, referme la paroi, rallume le jet, côté eau chaude cette fois. Je fais couler le jet dans ton dos, lentement, pour que la chaleur parcoure peu à peu ton corps. Tu es à demi conscient, tu te laisses faire. Je me baisse à ton niveau, je te prends dans mes bras et je te caresse les cheveux. C'est tellement irréel que j'en pleure de bonheur. Je lâche le jet de douche et je m'assieds sur tes jambes pour mieux te serrer contre moi. Tu es glacé, comme toujours…

Tu gémis de douleur à cause de mon poids, je sursaute. A ce moment là, je ne te hais plus du tout. Je te soulève doucement, serré contre moi, nous sortons de la salle de bain, et je m'allonge dans le lit, ton corps sans vie sur le mien. Je rabats la couverture pour que nous soyons au chaud. Tu grelottes, toujours à moitié conscient. Je t'ôte tes vêtements mouillés, j'enlève les miens, je te garde contre moi. Je te caresse, je t'embrasse. Je suis en train de sombrer et tu ne te réveilles toujours pas.

Un instant, je réalise que je suis allé trop loin, que je dois te lâcher avant de commettre l'irréparable. J'ai bien trop chaud, j'ai attendu trop longtemps. Mais c'est trop tard. J'ai déjà délaissé tes lèvres pour attaquer ton torse, et je descends encore, alors que tu relèves tout juste la tête. Tu me regardes, interdit. Soudain, tu ouvres grand les yeux et tu tentes de me repousser, une lueur de panique dans les yeux. Je te rattrape sans difficulté, je te frappe au visage pour que tu ne bouges plus. Puis je continue à descendre le long de ton corps à coups de baisers. Malgré toi, tu gémis. Malgré toi, tu réagis. J'entoure ton pénis de mes lèvres et tu essaies encore une fois de me frapper. Je te repousse et je continue, tu déglutis, les yeux voilés. Tu te mords les lèvres, tu fermes les yeux.

Tu me détestes.

Tu ne céderas pas. Tu as perdu aux coups de poing, tu ne perdras pas maintenant. Tu n'exprimeras aucune émotion ni plaisir, ni dégoût. Rien. Tu es si prévisible… Je remonte lentement jusqu'à ton visage, et je force l'entrée de tes lèvres. Nous nous battons un moment, mais je garde le dessus, je me presse plus fort contre toi. Je te caresse toujours, puis je… -

* * *

Duo s'éveilla en sursaut, la bouche pâteuse. Il était en sueur, complètement décoiffé. Il se leva en hâte du canapé sur lequel il s'était endormis et alla vomir dans les toilettes. Il resta un bon quart d'heure au dessus de la cuvette des W.C, recrachant tout ce que contenait son estomac. Il claquait des dents et était entièrement gelé à présent. Il se releva en titubant et se regarda dans la petite glace de la salle de bain.

Il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, un teint blafard, ses cheveux étaient ternes. Il se passa la main sur le visage en même temps que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait rêvé de ça. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir depuis des jours, et pour une fois qu'il trouvait le sommeil… Il se voyait violer son compagnon d'arme. Et en jouir.

Duo se cambra au dessus du lavabo, la bile remontant le long de sa gorge. Bon dieu ! Il avait jouit en pensant à un viol ! Refermant la porte, il alluma la douche et se jeta tout habillé sous l'eau froide. Ses larmes continuaient de couler, alors que lui voyait peu à peu plus clair. Il était en train de devenir fou. S'il en arrivait à ce point, il fallait qu'il s'en aille avant de passer à l'acte.

Heero était bien trop sûr de lui pour se douter un instant qu'il risquait gros. Son coéquipier était un idiot. Un terroriste intelligent certes, mais absolument à la masse concernant la psychologie humaine. S'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il perdait pied, alors Heero était plus qu'en danger. Duo enleva enfin ses vêtements et fit passer l'eau froide au chaud. Il se doucha en vitesse et alla chercher des habits propres ainsi que le reste de ses affaires. Il prit son temps pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié.

Sûr qu'il avait bien tout pris, il déposa le tout dans l'entrée et marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la chambre où dormait le Japonais. Il ouvrit très doucement la porte et vit le corps de son coéquipier allongé en travers du lit. Sa respiration était calme et régulière, mais Duo était certain qu'il savait qu'il l'observait.

Le châtain avait affreusement mal. Son cœur battait très vite, comme s'il voulait arriver à sa limite et exploser. Il avait presque envie de se mettre à genoux, de pleurer et de demander pardon. Duo referma vivement la porte et retourna jusqu'à l'entrée. Il prit ses affaires et partit.

Il allait oublier Heero. Le viol. Sa folie.

Heero n'avait pas besoin de lui pour une mission, tout comme lui savait se débrouiller tout seul. Les Mads pensaient ce qu'ils voulaient, il se barrait sans rien dire et ils feraient avec. Sinon ils perdaient l'un de leurs meilleurs pilotes, si ce n'était pas les deux.

Duo partit à l'autre bout du monde. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait y faire, mais au moins il éviterait, en plus d'être un assassin, d'être un monstre.


	2. II1  L'identité

**Auteur : Anya**

**Base : Gundam Wing**

**Disclaimer : Les G-Boys ne sont pas à moi, ça vous étonne ?**

**Genre : Angst - mais moins qu'avant, si, si :p**

**Remarque : Attention, quelques changements d'ordre spatio-temporel..! A partir de maintenant, nous sommes donc dans la seconde partie, qui s'étalera sur quelques chapitres, tous assez courts. La partage de la fic est voulu et vous serez sans doute frustrés à certains moments parce que tout avançant par "étapes", les chapitres ne feront jamais 20 pages XD Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté le début de "Ghosts"! **

**L'identité**

Heero regarda avec étonnement la personne qui gisait à ses pieds.

Etalée de tout son long dans la fange, trempée par la pluie sablonneuse qui tombait sans s'arrêter depuis la veille, elle semblait vouloir disparaître dans la terre tant elle faisait corps avec le sol noir et boueux.

De premier abord, il s'agissait d'un homme mort. Recouvert à peine de vêtements sales et déchirés, on ne pouvait qu'être frappé par les marques de brûlures sur son dos luisant et sur ses épaules ainsi que par les cicatrices sur ses mollets. La chair avait pris cette couleur grise et maladive typique des cadavres. De son visage, on distinguait avec difficulté le profil tant ses longs cheveux avaient envahis la joue ; un visage meurtri, blessé, méconnaissable.

Un corps brisé, une victime sans nom.

Et pourtant, il restait un détail, _le_ détail.

Il lui restait une longue natte, encore plus longue qu'à leur dernière rencontre, cette masse de cheveux châtains qu'il n'aurait oubliée pour rien au monde, même presque engloutie par cette terre gluante transformée par la pluie.

Heero avait beau ne pas l'avoir vu depuis près de deux ans, il savait reconnaître un ancien camarade de guerre. Et lui, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

_Ce bâtard._

Il n'avait jamais pu le supporter, avec ses blagues à deux balles, son sourire d'hypocrite, sa désinvolture, sa manière de le regarder.

_Comme on regarde la personne que l'on aime._

Il n'avait jamais pu le voir, il le détestait parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment agit comme un soldat. Même s'il était quand même dangereux. Même s'il était l'un des pires…

Alors il faisait quoi ? Il le ramenait avec lui et le soignait ?

Il pouvait aussi bien partir en feignant ne pas avoir vu qui que ce soit.

Il ne lui devait rien, il n'était rien pour lui, il ne _valait_ rien du tout.

Après tout il était seul. Ni vu, ni connu.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute si cet idiot d'Américain avait voulu jouer les héros là où il y avait le plus de problèmes. La guerre était finie depuis trois ans, et la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu continuer à jouer au soldat dans les guérillas en Chine ne le regardait pas.

Wu Fei lui prenait déjà assez la tête avec ces guérillas au boulot...  
C'était à cause de Wu Fei qu'il avait fini par intégrer les Preventers. Après l'affaire Mariemeia quatre ans plus tôt, il n'avait pas su quoi faire. Il avait un instant songé à faire des études avant d'abandonner l'idée : il n'avait rien en commun avec ces gens-là et il se sentirait vite inutile. A l'époque, il s'était promis de ne plus jouer au petit soldat, de se retirer. Mais la guerre restait la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Alors quand Wu Fei lui avait proposé de faire partie des Preventers, il avait posé ses conditions : tant qu'il ne serait plus en première ligne et qu'on ne l'envoyait plus tuer, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il avait rempilé, quoi. Au fond de lui, il n'était ni fier, ni malheureux. Il fallait bien qu'il vive, et il ne comprenait qu'une chose : le monde militaire.

Mais lui au moins, il faisait partie d'une organisation officielle. Car visiblement, Duo jouait au héros solitaire.  
Si l'ancien pilote de Gundam avait fait partie d'une organisation officielle, il y a longtemps qu'il l'aurait su : les fichiers des Preventers registraient tout. Or Duo n'était pas enregistré dans leur base de donnée. Et s'il était aussi certain que Duo jouait encore au soldat, c'est parce qu'il ne portait pas des vêtements de civils. Et qu'un civil se promènerait encore moins avec des couteaux dans ses poches.

_Quel abruti._

En tout cas, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à le retrouver sur cette montagne.

Le monde était petit. Malheureusement pour lui.

Quand la guerre avait pris fin, Duo était parti en faisant ses adieux à tout le monde, sauf à lui.

Lui s'en foutait. Mais dans leur entourage, personne n'avait compris. On l'avait beaucoup questionné à l'époque : s'étaient-ils disputés ? Ou se trouvait le malaise ? Etc., etc.

Il n'avait jamais pris la peine de répondre. Il n'aurait pas su quoi dire, sinon que Duo avait un comportement trop étrange avec lui pour qu'ils aient un minimum de relations « normales » et que lui-même ne l'appréciait franchement pas. Duo se barrait sans rien lui dire ? Et bien tant mieux.

Et maintenant, voila que deux ans après sa disparition, au cours d'une mission de reconnaissance en Chine, une mission à la con … Il retrouvait ce mec sur son chemin.

A vrai dire, il se moquait bien de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait sur _lui_ ?

On disait volontiers qu'il était indifférent à bien des choses. On disait de lui qu'il était froid. Heero aurait eu de la peine à contredire ces opinions : il se moquait en effet de bien des choses et n'avait jamais su agir de manière sympathique et décontractée.

Mais il n'était pas un homme sans cœur. Il savait qu'il avait été dur et extrêmement violent durant la guerre. Mais il n'avait jamais torturé qui que ce soit, il n'avait pas cherché à être cruel. Il tuait ses ennemis, c'était tout. C'était ce qu'on lui demandait de faire, ce que, de l'autre côté, on faisait aussi. C'était affreux et en même temps terriblement banal.  
C'est pourquoi, même si il avait détesté Duo, il sut qu'il ne pourrait passer son chemin. Il savait pertinemment que ses autres compagnons – et même Duo ! - l'auraient ramassé s'il avait été à sa place. Après tout, malgré leurs différences, ils avaient été compagnons d'armes, et Duo s'était bien battu.

Il n'avait pas envie d'aider le blessé.

Mais il avait un minimum de conscience.

Alors Heero ramassa Duo et le traîna jusqu'à sa planque.

* * *

Il vivait dans une cabane miteuse de la plus grande ville de la région.

Cette ville était remplie de gens étranges et d'étrangers. Les gens se moquaient de leurs voisins et ils ne se posaient pas ou très peu de questions. Les familles semblaient vivre les une à côté des autres dans une sorte d'indifférence générale, ce qui l'avait autant surpris que rassuré. C'est principalement pour cette raison qu'il vivait ici pour la durée de sa mission.

Trois semaines de repérage pour la prochaine action que lanceraient les Preventers. Depuis qu'il avait cessé d'être un soldat de terrain, il s'était spécialisé dans l'espionnage et le piratage.

A présent, il lui restait dix jours de boulot et un blessé sur les bras. Heero se fit la réflexion que, finalement, il aurait dû laisser Duo crever dans les montagnes. De mauvaise humeur, le soldat entreprit de lui enlever ses vêtements et de nettoyer ses blessures. Il s'attendait à un minimum de réaction, voire même au réveil du châtain, mais à aucun moment son invité n'ouvrit les yeux.

Le lendemain, habillé de vêtements secs et propres, Duo dormait toujours dans l'unique lit de la pièce. A la fin de la journée, Heero commença à se poser des questions.

Au matin du troisième jour, Duo ouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Il faisait nuit. Il faisait froid, et il avait mal partout.

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, mais pas un rayon de lumière ne filtrait. Rien.

Il n'avait absolument aucun repère pour se guider. Il se sentait angoissé.

Il ne sentait pas l'odeur de la terre ou de la pluie, il ne sentait plus la nature. Une odeur de vieux bois flottait dans l'air, mais cela ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaisse.

Il entendait quelques bruits étouffés, comme des éclats de voix et parfois même il avait la vague impression qu'un véhicule roulait non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il était dans un endroit entièrement inconnu.

Sans défense.

* * *

Quand Heero entra dans l'unique pièce de sa cabane en sortant de la douche, il eu un temps d'arrêt. Allongé sur le lit, Duo regardait le plafond, les yeux grands ouverts.

Il clignait des yeux, cherchant visiblement à repérer quelque chose. Il tendait les bras devant lui, et essayait de se relever, tout en ayant visiblement du mal à se mouvoir comme il le voulait. Il grimaçait de douleur et ses yeux cherchaient toujours quelque chose autour de lui d'un air affolé. Ses yeux scrutaient toute la pièce sans jamais s'arrêter sur quelque chose, comme s'ils ne voyaient rien.

On était en plein jour.

Heero comprit brutalement que Duo était devenu aveugle. Horrifié, il se passa la main devant la bouche. Perdre l'uage de la vue quand on est soldat est la pire des choses qui peut arriver avec perdre l'usage de ses bras ou de ses jambes: on devient inutile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero eut pitié de Duo.

Il s'avança doucement, mais ce fut suffisant pour que le châtain repère une présence. Ce fut suffisant pour que tous ses membres se tendent, en alerte.

__ _Calme toi. Je t'ai ramassé et soigné, je ne te ferai rien.

Après quelques longues secondes, la voix de Duo retentit dans toute la maison.

__ _Qui êtes vous ?

Heero écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Il ne sut pas quoi répondre pendant un long moment, trop occupé à réfléchir. Oui, il était logique que Duo ne le reconnaisse pas. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux ans, sa voix avait sans doute changé. Comme celle du châtain. La voix de Duo était rauque, très rauque. Méfiante aussi. Sa voix à lui était grave et sonore.  
Et pourtant… Pourtant il s'était persuadé que Duo paraissait trop _intéressé_ par lui pour l'oublier. Naïvement, il s'était imaginé que Duo ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

__ _Où suis-je ?

Heero fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées.

__ _Chez moi. Nous sommes à Nyandô.  
_ Vous m'avez ramené des montagnes jusqu'ici ?  
_ Tu étais dans un sale état.µ  
_ … Dites-moi, on se connaît pour que vous me tutoyiez ?  
_ Non.

Heero mentait et disait la vérité à la fois. Il mentait parce qu'il avait su le reconnaître et qu'il connaissait son nom. Il disait la vérité parce qu'il ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui, il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à la personne qu'était Duo, et il s'en moquait toujours à vrai dire.

_ Est-ce que vous pourriez allumer la lumière ? Il fait vraiment noir comme dans un four, ici ! Je ne distingue même pas votre silhouette.

Cette fois, Heero ne répondit rien et alla directement s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il passa sa main devant ses yeux, puis se rapprocha pour observer ses yeux.

__ _Vous faites quoi ?

Duo sentait que son sauveur bougeait à côté de lui, mais n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se déroulait. Il n'aimait pas ça, il n'aimait pas être en position de vulnérabilité.

_ Je vérifie quelque chose.

Il soupira et se recula du visage de Duo.

__ _Je vais être honnête, alors ne paniquez pas.

Les sourcils du châtain se froncèrent.

__ _Je ne sais pas si c'est définitif, mais… Vous êtes aveugle.

Heero sentit le corps de Duo devenir tout mou à côté de lui. Comme de la pâte à modeler, quelque chose de malléable qui ne servait à rien, sinon à en faire ce qu'on voulait. Duo se mit à respirer plus fort et tâtonna à la recherche de la personne assise à côté de lui. Heero sentit sa main se poser sur son bras et il trembla à son contact avant de se dégager aussi vite. Le châtain se mit alors à trembler. Il semblait enfin prendre conscience de sa situation et se respiration s'accéléra.

Il ne servait plus à rien.  
Il ne verrait plus rien. Il ne vivrait plus rien.  
Il devenait entièrement dépendant des autres.

__ _Donnez-moi un couteau ou un flingue.

Sa voix tremblait, elle aussi.

__ _Pour vous suicider chez moi ? Hors de question. Et puis votre état n'est peut-être pas définitif.  
_ Donnez-moi _quelque chose_.

_ Je vous en prie.

_ Bordel donnez-moi n'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas, je ne _peux_ pas vivre comme ça !

Duo serra les dents et enfonça ses ongles encore noirs de terre dans le matelas de Heero.

_ J'ai été un soldat pendant toute ma vie, je ne sais rien faire d'autre, vous voulez que je vive comment sans mes yeux, hein ?

Un long frisson traversa Heero. Il se voyait agripper le bras de Duo et lui demander la même chose. Il se voyait prendre la place de Duo, il se sentait perdu et complètement inutile. Comme mort. Duo continuait de hurler de désespoir. Et lui comprenait la situation de Duo, pour la toute première fois.

_ Je comprends.  
_ Alors laissez-moi crever !  
_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il, les mots sortant d'eux-même, sans qu'il puisse les maîtriser.

Il avait pitié de lui. Et il savait qu'il aurait sans doute demandé la même chose à sa place. Mais aussi étrange que ça puisse lui paraître, pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il avait envie de l'aider. Il ne savait pas clairement pourquoi, lui qui n'avait jamais aimé cet homme. Mais ses yeux sans expression, complètement vides tournées vers lui sans le voir le rendaient triste. Ses yeux le touchaient. Pour la première fois, il voyait Duo comme un être humain.

Pas comme un soldat.  
Pas comme un hypocrite.  
Pas comme un type qui avait le béguin pour lui.

Duo était tout d'un coup un être humain tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Et là, il avait envie d'aider son prochain. C'était idiot. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. C'était agir, penser comme un sentimental. Il ne se comprenait pas. Mais il s'était _vu_ à la place de Duo, il avait ressentit la même douleur. La même envie irraisonnée. Et il savait qu'il avait encore envie de vivre. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui, Duo ne faisait qu'appeler à l'aide… Et puis quelle certitude avait-il que son état était définitif? Il n'était pas médecin, après tout.  
Surtout, les choses avaient changés. Deux ans avaient passés. Duo était un inconnu. Maintenant que le châtain était aveugle, lui aussi n'était qu'un inconnu pour Duo. Il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier, pas besoin d'être comme Duo s'attendait à ce qu'il réagisse, après tout, il avait évolué. Duo était un civil dans le besoin et lui un soldat censé aider la population. Il faisait juste son devoir… non ?

Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Egal à lui-même en toutes circonstances, ne comptant que sur ce qu'il savait déjà, là, ses propres sentiments le surprenaient. Mais on lui avait toujours dit de suivre ses émotions. Alors Heero calma du mieux qu'il pu l'homme désespéré.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait aider Duo. Il allait aider la personne. Il n'arrivait plus à le détester pour le moment. Dans un sens, il le détestait pourtant encore pour l'avoir rendu faible. Pour l'avoir ému, lui qui n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose de si fort depuis des années. Il était un peu écoeurant… non ?

Il avait fallu que Duo perde la vue pour réaliser qu'il était peut-être passé à côté de la personne qu'il était. Il n'avait jamais cherché à la connaître auparavant parce que Duo l'agaçait, et qu'il considérait que ça ne servait à rien. Mais pour une fois, il avait une vague idée de ce qui avait pu pousser des gens comme Duo ou Quatre à vouloir dépasser le strict cadre de la guerre.

C'est pourquoi il ne donna aucune information sur lui.

Et surtout pas son nom.


End file.
